Well of a Burden
Well of a Burden is a twelfth level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 4. Walkthrough Jamie and Team Two are sent into the get the Blueprints of the new Presidency office. So they are sent by helicopter to a small village in Siberia. They go to the village and take down some soldiers. Foley and his soldiers help the helicopters to deploy while Salmon and his soldiers check the houses. They then go up a klick and Foley and his squad join the search. They finally get the blueprints and then return to the helicopter for extraction. Transcript Briefing US Army Rangers logo changes to the US Army Rangers and Wolf Logo Ingame (Level starts off with everyone in Skywolf 4-5.) *Captain Salmon: Let's go people. (The helicopter hovers over a small the ground and they throw up.) *Captain Salmon: Let's Do This. (They go down to road.) *SGT Rogers: Quick and Snappy, People. (They move up to a house. NPC Moment.) *Captain Salmon: We need to check these houses for those blueprints! Keating, George cut that wire. *CPL Keating: We're on it. (They go over to the wire and a jeep crashes into George and into wire.) *CPL Keating: George is down! Medic! (An RPG round destroys the wire injuring Keating.) *SGT Rogers: Corporal! (Corporal McLaren tries to help him.) *CPL Keating: Gone on without me! (They move up through the houses while fighting the Ultranationalists and Russian Mafia.) *Captain Salmon: Check these houses for the blueprints. *Captain Foley: I'll make sure these helos finish deploying. *Captain Salmon: Copy that. (They move into the house.) *SGT Rogers: Nothing here. (They head over to another building and clear it out.) *Captain Salmon: It's not here. (They move up to a house. NPC Moment.) *Captain Salmon: Jenkins, open that door, Stoppie cover him. *Jenkins: Copy that, sir. (He goes up the stars and a RGO hand grenade goes under the door and destroys the door and kills Jenkins and two Ultranationalist soldiers.) *Stoppie: JENKINS! (They go into the building and clear it out.) *PVT Sam: Bollocks, it's not here. *Captain Salmon: Where is it! (Sovereign kicks a chair over.) *Sovereign: We have to find it! (Foley shows up.) *Captain Foley: There's a heavily guarded house up there, let's go up there. (They move up to the guarded house.) *Captain Salmon: Let's go! (They engage the enemy troops.) *Wolf Soldier: Don't let out. (He is killed by a RPG round.) *Captain Foley: Staff Sergeant! (They move into the house.) *Captain Salmon: CLEAR IT OUT! (They clear it.) *Sovereign: Sir, I think this is it. *Captain Salmon: Hm, it's in Russian. General Rogers, we found the package. *Gen. Rogers: Roger that. You better get outta there, two bogies are coming your way. (The blueprints flash yellow as a pick up indicator.) *Sovereign: Fast Movers. Probably MiGs. We'd better get moving. Josh get the blueprints. *Captain Salmon: Move! (He grabs the blueprints.) *Beck: Alright. Everyone outside. Double time! (The team begins to head out) *Captain Salmon: Travis, Lopez, what's your status? *LT Travis: Already in the helicopter, sir. Enemy aircraft inbound. Shit! They're open fire! Get out of there now! (An explosion erupts in the house as the MiGs open fire on the house. The Teams falls to the ground briefly) *Skywolf 4-5: Landwolf Alpha! Come in! Bravo Six, what's your status? *Ranger: Shit! What the hell happened?! *Beck: The house's collapse! We've got to go now! *Skywolf 4-5: Landwolf Alpha, come in damn it! Salmon helps Josh up *Captain Salmon: Skywolf 4-5, this is Landwolf Alpha we're on our way out! On your feet, soldier! We are leaving! Get to the stairs! Move! Move! Move! (They manage to escape onto the roof.) *Captain Salmon: Let's go! (They reach a gap.) *Captain Salmon: Jump across! (They go across the roofs.) *Captain Salmon: 4-5 we're almost at the LZ. *Skywolf 4-5: Roger that. (They jump across to another roof and then jumped to the helicopter. Josh catches up.) *LT Travis: Jump for it! (He jumps but starts to lose his grip. Salmon grabs you.) *Captain Salmon: Gotcha! (He pulls you aboard and the helicopter flies off.) *Captain Salmon: We're all aboard. Let's go! *Skywolf 4-5: Roger that. (Level ends.) Category:Missions